The Confession
by kirstenk080
Summary: Canada is dying quickly. He confesses one last thing to America, with finality in his voice. But what will happen when England finds him but America believes he's dead? AmericaxCanada AmeCan yaoi
1. Chapter 1

America laid around his house, unusually bored. He had beat all his video games, watched hours and hours of TV, annoyed England, and ate food til he almost couldn't anymore. For once, he was at a lose for what to do for entertainment. Then, he smiled as he got an idea. "I'll visit Canada!" America found his phone and texted Canada.

**Hey Bro! I'm coming over i know you won't mind :P **

"Tony! I'm leaving for a bit!" he called into the house as he left for the house of his quiet twin.

* * *

"Bro? You home?" America yelled knocking on the door. There was no answer. The house was quiet and still. "Canada!?" The loud American yelled.  
Sighing, he looked down sadly. Only then did he notice footprints in the snow.  
"Canada must have went for a walk.." he thought.  
So, he started following the trail. Thoughts he had been trying to forget decided to butt into his thinking.  
"I don't think about him like that.." He muttered. "He's my brother." America shook his head. "I'm just sleep deprived! I'm thinking some crazy shit!" Then he laughed loudly.  
However, deep down he knew it wasn't true.

Suddenly, the tracks Canada had left got deeper and messier as if he was running. This didn't concern America at first, as Canada sometimes liked exercising. He needed to stay in shape for hockey. Then drops of red appeared, bright against the white snow. He started walking faster, nearly tripping in his haste. Then pieces of clothing appeared and the blood got thicker, staining the snow deeply. America was panicking. His heart was flailing in his chest. He felt a snowflake land on him.  
"No no no no!" He muttered, running after the tracks as fresh snow covered them.  
Before long, there was nothing left to follow. It was covered in the snow. "Mattie! Canada! Where are you?" America yelled.  
As quick as the snow came, it stopped. It had left behind a soft blanket that covered the tracks. America was breathing heavily and looking around, trying to figure out where his twin was.

A soft groan of pain came from behind America. He turned to see Canada, laying on the ground against a tree, covered in dark red blood.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay? Canada?"  
"H-hey Al.." Canada said, coughing slightly.  
America got a closer look. The sight horrified him. Canada's guts were literally hanging out. It was a miracle he was would have killed a person, but, luckily, nations were a lot stronger.  
"Who should i call? China since he's good with healing? Or who?" He questioned frantically as he tried to stop the blood from gushing out.  
"No one.." was his twin's faint reply as America's hands were pushed away. Canada had closed his eyes and his face was gritted in pain.  
"But.. you..you need help.. You can't die.." America said with a soft voice.  
"Al...I may be a nation but-" he coughed violently, flecks of blood coming up, "I can still die.. and I'm going to." Canada smiled weakly. "It's okay though my country will be here still..."  
"No you can't! Mattie! Don't be ridiculous! You can't just die.." America had small tears forming in his eyes.  
Canada opened his eyes"I can't survive this. The polar bear ripped out my insides. I thought it was Kuma but it was a different cub. The mother came and...well you see...I'm a goner."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Just take care of Kuma for me. And Al...Can i tell you something and you not remember me different? I've been meaning to tell you for a while but...i couldn't." Canada opened his eyes.  
"Go ahead.." America said softly, gripping his dying twin's hand as tears fell softly down his face  
"I love you."  
"I love you too bro..."  
"Not like that.." a faint tint came to Canada's cheeks. "I meant like..love, love...like-"  
Canada was cut off by America's lips against his.  
"Like that?" America whispered.  
"Yeah...now go...I don't want you to be here when i die and my body disappears..." Canada closed his eyes again and an air of finality came into the air.  
"But-"  
"No. Please...as my final wish..."  
"I love you, Mathew..." America said, choking on tears.  
Then, he ran as fast as he could.  
He couldn't run from the facts though.  
Canada was dying.  
And the hero couldn't save him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first AmeCan and first multi chapter fanfiction I've ever posted (x Review please and tell me what I should do to improve my writing, cause i need help! WARNING" This isn't going to be a happy fanfiction as you can tell and will crush your feels. I'm going to try and update every week but it may end up like once a month as I am a chronic procrastinator! Sorry ahead of time. Review and I'll hurry to post more!

Thanks guys! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Canada opened his eyes slightly to watch America run back to the border. "Fuck.." he muttered as another sharp jolt of pain shot through his body. His vision was becoming blurry. He felt light-headed and dizzy. "Well...here I go..." he thought as consciousness slipped from his body.

* * *

"Where is that boy..uh..Canada! That's his name.." England muttered under his breath as he walked through the snow.  
Mint Bunny had been gone for two days but that morning she came back in a panic. She wouldn't tell England what was wrong, just to go check on Canada.  
Then when England got here and Canada was nowhere to be found, she directed him down a snow-covered path. She had always been unusually close to Canada. One time England asked and she just said, "I get how he feels." England assumed she meant how no one notices her.  
Suddenly he was called over by Mint Bunny to a tree. Against the tree, Canada was slumped over, unconscious. England's heart stopped in his chest.  
"Bloody Hell!" England exclaimed walking over to him quickly and dropping to his knees next to him.  
Canada was soaked in blood and had a very faint pulse. It was obvious his nation-body was struggling to heal him.  
It was also obvious it was starting to fail.  
Summoning his magic, England teleported him and Canada back to his house in an instant.  
As soon as they arrived, he set Canada on an empty table. He ran to a back room and grabbed a first aid kit. Hurrying back, England started working on Canada's wounds. Over the years, England had learned a lot of first aid, but he was nervous to try anything this difficult.  
There was no time to call a doctor though. By the time he got here, Canada would be gone.  
England opened the kit and started working.

* * *

Meanwhile, America was at his house. For two days, Canada and America's weather had been bad. The weather was affected by the personification of the country. The worse their mood or condition, the worse the weather. America sighed softly. Kumajirou was pacing around quietly saying "Where?" instead of "Who?" America picked him up. Even though he told himself he was trying to comfort the bear, he knew he was trying to comfort himself. Kumajirou snuggled into America's lap.  
For the last two days America had been a lot unlike himself. He hadn't eaten or been on electronics or anything. He had basically sat around and stared at the wall. He fed Kumajirou when he was asked.  
Other than that America did nothing but let him fall deeper into depression.  
"This is ridiculous!" America said to himself getting up, to Kumajirou's displeasure. "I shouldn't be acting like this. Kumajirou I'll be back." He said as he pulled on a jacket and walked out the door. The cold winter air hit him hard. America walked to the nearest McDonald's and opened the door. Luckily, the line was empty.  
"One big mac and a diet coke, please." America said.  
The cashier was very familiar with America, as he often came to the fast food restaurant closes to his house. "Only one today, Alfred?" The cashier laughed, use to America's usual order of about ten.  
America gave a light, fake laugh. "Not that hungry today. Oh and make my order to go, please."  
"No problem."  
A moment later America got his food and headed home. He sat at his table and tried to start eating. As soon as he took a bite or two, he felt sick. His favorite food was bland and tasteless in his mouth. Frowning, he took a small sip of his soda and put away the food.  
America curled up on his bed.  
"You're such a hero huh..." he whispered to himself.  
He pretended tears didn't start falling from his eyes.

* * *

England cleaned to blood off his hands and glanced at Canada again. He was stable and the wounds were closing up a lot quicker and sighed softly.

"Alfred..." Canada muttered in his sleep.  
England glanced over with an eyebrow raised. "Why is he saying America's name..." Curious about if something happened between them before the incident, England called America. After several rings, he answered.  
In an unusually subdued voice, America said, "Ello?"  
"Hello Alfred."  
"Oh hey."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. What do you need?"  
Taken back by America's tone, England continued, "Well, I just needed to ask you about Ca-" suddenly a hand was over England's mouth, halting his talking. Another hand forced the phone to hang up. He turned around to see Canada.  
"Canada? Sit back down! You are still healing!"  
He sat back down, grimacing in pain.  
"Canada, why did you do that?  
"Just don't tell America I'm alive.."  
"Matthew Williams. What the bloody hell is going on?" He said, losing his temper.  
"...I can't tell you..."  
"Either tell me or I'm asking America about it." England said firmly.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I am sorry if that was kind of ehhh chapter. Also, I'm really going to try to make longer chapters, that's one of my weak points. I hope that this story is good and please review! Also, any suggestions to this story will be highly considered. Otherwise, it may be a kinda short story.

So anyways, Happy Thanksgiving

(I don't own Hetalia btw cx)


	3. Chapter 3

Canada held his menacing gaze for a few moments before dropping it with a sigh. He muttered something while facing his head toward the ground.

"What was that?" England asked, unsure if he heard him right.

"I'm in love with America, okay!" Canada yelled, his voice hoarse and sounding unusual.

"You...and America...were you two..."

Canada sighed his voice returning to its usual softness. "No but...okay let me start from the beginning...America found me when my guts were hanging out..he tried frantically to get me help but I thought I was a goner so I told him to leave..." he sighed softly. "Then I figured since I was going to die i should tell him how I feel..I never meant to be alive after I told him... I think he felt the same way but...he may have been just humoring me..maple, I don't know..anyways I don't want him to know I'm alive because i don't want him to feel weird about it...I want him to live happily..."

"How will he live happily knowing his twin is dead? Let alone that a person that loved him is dead.. Bloody hell use your head!"

"England, he'll forget about me. You all will and don't deny you haven't before. I'll go steal Kumajirou back from America, who I asked to watch him, then I'll move somewhere and quietly live out my days. I don't mind being alone. It's not like I have any purpose but for my country."

Guilt washed over England as he realized there was truth in Canada's words. "I'm sorry, Canada.."

"Its okay. If you don't mind, I'll stay here until I'm healed then I'll find a new home in a rural place and move there. Please don't tell anyone, especially America..."

Then England's phone rang with America's caller ID flashing on it. Debating for a moment, England answered.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Not cool to hang up like that. Then my signal died? Really!? What if you were in trouble! I wouldn't know and couldn't be the hero!"

"America, you wanker, calm down! I just needed to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

Feeling Canada's scared gaze, England sighed. "I just was wondering if you knew where the next World Meeting will be?"

"Well...it was going to be at Canada's place..."

"Was?"

"I mean is! Its at Canada's place."

"Okay...well see you in a week then."

"Bye dude!"

England and Canada looked at each other wondering what on Earth America was planning.

* * *

America jumped out of bed, ready to do something for the first time all week. Pushing his sadness as far away as possible he picked up Kumajirou and headed to Canada's house.

As soon as they arrived, America set Kumajirou on the ground and started searching. Quickly uninterested, the bear walked away poking around the house.

Kumajirou was very distressed after not seeing Canada for a week. Through his connection with Canada he could feel that his human-nation counterpart was alive. However, apparently his brother was either too sad or too dense to figure out what Kumajirou was trying to tell him. Huffing in disbelief, Kumajirou walked off and started looking for something to do.

America searched through the house until he found Canada's work room. Then he started searching for notes on the world meeting. America decided that when he announced Canada's death it should be on Canada's homeland.

Every time America thought about his twin brother, his only real friend, and his very wrong secret crush, Canada, dead his brain went all fuzzy and he couldn't breathe.

America finally found the notes. The place for the World Meeting was checked with "booked and paid for" along with all other World Meeting necessities. America slightly smiled and thought, "Leave it to Canada to make sure everything is ready way ahead of time."

He also found a small sheet of paper with the combination 34-12-22 on it. Curious, America glanced around the room and saw the corner of a safe.

Uncovering it, he wanted to respect Canada's privacy but his curiosity got the better if him and he put in the combination and opened it. The main thing in there was a large bottle of Maple Syrup. "For emergencies" was written on it. America shook his head with a soft smile and was about to close it before something caught his eye. It was a leather-bound journal.

America opened it and there were only a few pages in it filled. Unfortunately, most of them had water damage except for one. The date was messed up but as America started reading the entry he remembered that day.

The darkest day of America's past. Back during the Great Depression..

* * *

**A/N: Muahahah! Okay so I meant to get this out sooner but I got so weighed down with school work and family stuff it was ridiculous. I also apologize for any errors, I did this on my phone because my computer is busted. The next chapter should come out much sooner. (Just saying Reviews, good or bad, guilt me to update faster) Oh and I apologize for any OOCness in this ._. Any comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc. Message me or review! I'll see all my lovelies at the next update! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ It was a gloomy day America. The cold rain fell in giant drops soaking the ground and flooding the roads. Everyone who had a home to go to crowded in them, fighting the cold. Some people huddled under outdoor roofs in desperation. The road was empty besides one man walking alone through the streets. He was thin, barely any fat covering his bones and wore only jeans, ragged tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt._  
_America walked through his streets, not thinking and barely breathing. The Depression had hit him hard._  
_ "Al? Is that you?"_  
_ America looked up to see Canada walking toward him in a large jacket and with an umbrella. He put on a big fake smile. "Hey Bro! How have you been?"_  
_ "I've been getting better." he replied, holding the umbrella over America and him as they walked. He did indeed look healthier than America._  
_ "That's good." America smiled. "I've been worried about you."_  
_ "You should be worrying about yourself." Canada said, stopping and inspecting America up and down with a frown. "When was the last time you ate?"_  
_ "A few days ago. I've been giving most food I can get to my people."_  
_ "Al! Come home with me for a while, I have some food."_  
_ "Canada, worry about yourself, not me."_  
_ "Alfred Jones!" Canada said, his obvious worry upsetting him. "Don't argue you are coming-"_  
_ Canada stopped talking as America started swaying, his eyes closed._  
_America couldn't stand on his feet, all energy gone, he fell and then felt Canada drop the umbrella then reach and catch him quickly._  
_In his half-consciousness he heard Canada mutter, "You worry so much about others...you don't realize we worry about you too...you can still need help.."_

America read the diary entry again, after remembering that day. In the familiar handwriting he reread:  
_Dear journal,_  
_I'm worried about America. After I dragged him home, thank goodness he was near the border, he slept for hours on the couch. When he woke up I forced him to eat. I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn! I worry so much about him. I keep telling myself it's in a brotherly way but...I just don't know anymore. Well I need to go check on America.._  
_ ~Canada_

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, all America could think about was how long Canada had loved him more than a brother. _How many days he hid it from everyone? How much had he hurt? Why did he love me? _"Has he loved me as long as I've loved him?" America whispered to himself. Getting up, America found Kilimanjaro and headed home. Sighing as he entered the house, he started planning for what he would say when he had to announce Canada's death to all the countries.

* * *

"England, really, I can take care of myself."

"No, Canada, you need rest." England said sternly, handing him the food. Then he sighed in irritation. "Don't worry, I bought it, I didn't cook it."

Hiding a sigh of relief, Canada thanked him and started eating. It had been two days since he arrived here. Only three days until the world meeting. Canada was happy he had booked the place and such before-hand so hopefully everything could go smoothly without him there. He was still wondering what America could be planning. Was he going to get the world meeting place changed since he believed Canada was dead?  
Sighing, Canada decided to let everything work itself out.  
There was also the matter of his body. It had healed smoothly since England worked on it but he still over-worried about it and insisted Canada stay in bed. This succeeded in driving Canada to the brink of insanity.  
After setting down the empty tray, Canada stared at the ceiling, deep in thought about America. Did he really feel the same way? Touching his lips with one hand, he remembered America's lips on them. Was it pity? Canada shook his head, trying to stop all the thinking.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Canada's stomach. Biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, he sat up and lifted his shirt. Pulling off the bandages he saw nothing but a collection of scars. Old ones and large new ones crossed each other. He smiled softly, glad to see it healed up. Then he got to work. He wrote England a note explaining where he had gone and thanking him for all the help. Grabbing the few things that belonged to him, he headed out the door quietly.  
On the ride back home, he stared out the window to the Earth far below. His resolve hardened. He knew he had to do this. It was the only way to make sure America would be happy. "His happiness matters above mine." Canada whispered to himself. Listening  
As the plane landed, he headed toward America's house, where he hoped Kumajirou would be and not off someplace with America.  
Canada looked through the window and saw America writing something, with a concentrated look.  
"I wonder if he's already forgotten.." Canada muttered. It was likely, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box. Canada smiled softly.  
Then a soft "Who?" caught Canada's attention. He turned to see Kumajirou looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.  
"Hi Kuma..it's me Canada.." he smiled at the cub, suppressing memories of the last time he saw a bear. "Come on, it's time to leave America's place. Let's go home."  
With a look almost as if he was glaring, Kumajirou sat down and said with resolve, "No. You go see fat man. Now."

* * *

**A/N: **A Merry Christmas chapter! Muahahahahah! I hope its okay xD Sorry that these chapters are short! Unless you like short chapters xP Any suggestions will be appreciated! Merry Christmas! Or...Happy December if you don't celebrate Christmas xD Enjoy your break! And have a happy new year of 2014! Bye loves!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys...IM SORRY! I know I like haven't updated in forever Dx I've been stressed and busy with school and -ahem- other issues so I haven't gotten a chance. I love you all though! So, to apologize, this was four pages long! 1,644 words! I hope it makes up for all th time you've waited :) (warning: Terrible accent writing ahead) **

* * *

"What?! Kuma are you insane?"  
Kumajirou looked at him with a dark glare. "Now. Go."  
"I...I can't. He'll be fine and happy without me. Come on, we need to go.."  
"No. See fat man first." With that, Kumajirou walked back to the front door and, ignoring Canada's call to come back, scratched on it angrily until America opened it.  
"Hey Kumajirou...where have you been?" He said with that adorable, soft smile Canada missed so much. He proceeded to pick Kumajirou up before going back into the house.  
Canada sat against the house and tried to stop soft tears from flowing down his pale face.  
What else are you supposed to do when even your best friend abandons you?

* * *

America looked at the white bear fondly. He remembered when England first brought Canada and Kumajirou to the house. America panicked when he saw the bear and tried to protect Canada from it. Little Canada just laughed and showed America there was nothing to fear from the bear. America was nervous but ended up loving Kumajirou too.  
He sat there for a moment, lost in memories, petting the bear before he realized Kumajirou was saying something.  
"What was that?"  
"Go see him."  
"What? Go see who?"  
"C-C-Can-" Kumajirou was trying to form the word and pull it from his memory but couldn't.  
"Canada?" America's smile fell. "He's not here..."  
"Out!"  
Shocked at the determined tone of voice, America decided to go outside to prove to Kumajirou there was nothing out there.  
As he opened the door, Kumajirou squirmed out of him arms and started sniffing around the area where Canada had been.  
Of course, all America saw was a random place near his house.  
"Kuma...Canada isn't here...he's gone.."  
Kumajirou tried in every way he knew to get the point across to America that Canada was still alive. America just took him back inside to get ready for the world meeting that was approaching.

* * *

A few days later, on the morning of the world meeting, Canada sat alone in his empty house. He had moved everything to his new house that was in one of the northernmost places in his land, deep in the Northwest territories. Far away from America.  
He had hired workers to build the house a few years back when he was doing research. The house still stood and, amazingly, after going through several cold harsh winters, it was still functional.  
Everything was ready to move in. Taking a deep breath, Canada took a final glance around the place. He then called out, "Kuma!" to get the bear to come towards him.  
The cold realization struck Canada like a knife through the heart  
Kumajirou wasn't there. Sighing, he started walking out the door. Canada never really minded walking. He was headed down the path to his house. The cold didn't affect him either. He felt numb. By instinct he walked, barely paying attention to what he was doing. Suddenly, he had a thought. "What if Kumajirou's connection to me...allows him to lead America to my new house.." he whispered under his breath. Sighing softly, Canada knew he would have to steal Kumajirou from the meeting. "Maple..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Canada was behind a large plant in the world meeting room. America had not arrived yet, but other countries were already there. They all sat down and made idle talk while waiting. America walked in silently a few minutes later. Everyone was surprised by the silent entrance.  
America sat down and everyone waited, much quieter now, as the late countries filed in. Canada saw Kumajirou walking towards him. "Kuma!" He hissed  
"See fat man." The bear said, before sitting in front of Canada, just out of his reach.  
Just as Canada started thinking of a plan out of this, America called the meeting to order. Canada started listening to the solemn voice.  
Clearing his throat America began, "Before we start the world meeting..I have an announcement to make. Well..about a week ago the nation personification of this land, Canada, or Matthew as you may know him, disappeared. He was killed in his own land by a bear." America's eyes were red and his voice cracked and stopped as apologies and looks of confusion from people who did not know Canada filled the room. Italy burst into tears while Germany awkwardly comforted him. Russia looked up in shock from creeping the Baltics out, and Cuba just stared at ice cream he had bought Canada. Many countries had sad or scared looks on their faces.  
France spoke up. "Zat iz impossible. When I was..er...strolling through English streets less zan a week ago I saw mon petit Mattie through England's window. You must 'ave been mistaken, no?"  
"What were you doing that close to my house you frog!" Britain spoke up, outraged.  
America was too focused on what France had said. "England...was Canada in your house?"  
"No! It must have been his i-imagination."  
America looked down. "Ah...I see."  
The room was quiet. Canada was in shock that America even remembered him and any other nations did. Tears welled in his eyes. He was actually remembered...  
Out of no where, Kumajirou yelped out a loud sound for everyone to here and made Canada jump up in shock.  
America looked over. "Who's over there!" He shouted staring at the bush Canada was crouched behind. "Don't make me come over there!"  
Canada got up slowly. America's face fell into shock.  
"M-Mattie? Is that y-you?"  
Canada stood still for a moment. Then he scooped up Kumajirou in his arms. "I'm sorry America.."  
"Sorry for what!? Mattie you-you're alive!"  
"I'm sorry because...you'll be better without me here." Then, Canada ran.  
America froze for a moment as his eyes filled with tears. "Canada! No!" America tried running out the door but Canada had already disappeared. He came back in and immediately went over to England.  
"What happened. Don't lie to me."  
All the other countries remained still. Not many of them had ever seen America this pissed off before.  
"I'm sorry America...I found him with his guts hanging out, on the verge of death. I got him back to my place and healed him up. He...he told me not to tell you he was still alive. He said we'd all forget about him and be happy...he also mentioned being uncertain about your feelings. So I didn't tell you and Canada said he was moving to a new place far away so he could continue living for his country, and only his country."  
America froze for a few minutes. England could see the mix of hurt, rage, and love in his eyes.  
"That idiot! We have to find him...I...I..I...love..him..." America turned around. "Will...will any of you help..?"  
France agreed with a cry of, "Absolument!"  
Italy cried out, "Ve~ I will help!"  
Germany sighed, "If Italy vill go, I vill."  
Japan nodded silently.  
China shrugged, "I will go to keep Japan company so he won't be stuck with you all alone."  
Russia looked over at China. "Then I shall go to...KolKolKolKolKol."  
Most of the other countries made excuses about not being able to help or actually did have reasons to not help and apologized before slipping out of the building.  
"Shall we go then?" Britain said to America.  
They found Canada's car, fit for icy weather. The countries crowded in it and they took off down the path. Most annoyed by the closeness they were forced into, they still stuck by their word and stayed silent as they traveled. Soon, a blizzard stirred overhead and the first flakes fell.

* * *

Canada ran. Not a thought was in his mind. Only pure instinct guided him through the frozen landscape. His arms ached from holding Kumajirou and his heart was in pieces. His cheeks were a rosy red by the time the house came into view. The blizzard was falling hard. He ran inside and slammed the door.  
Closing the door, he set down Kumajirou, who immediately turned around and said one word.  
"Why?"  
Canada broke. Hot tears rolled down his cold face. He slid down against the wall and Kumajirou crawled in his lap. Canada felt sick and hollow. He cried until there were no more tears left.  
"Kuma...I...I really messed up this time didn't I..."

* * *

The ride was silent. Eventually they got to a point they couldn't ride in the car anymore.  
They all spread out a short distance apart and started looking for Canada and the house. England knew the general location but not exactly where is was.  
"Canada?" A high-pitched voice called.  
"Mattie!" America's voice rose out.  
"Matthew!" England's rang through the silence.  
Various calls for Canada rang out.  
America was breathing heavily. He wasn't a fan of the cold. It was freezing here. Below freezing. Cold wind and flakes of snow battered their faces. Russia was the one who handled it the best, of course. America, however, calls got weaker and weaker. Then everyone stopped as a loud sound came from America's direction. England was the first over there.  
"He's passed out!"  
Russia, having the best experience in the cold, went over. "Hypothermia. We have to get out of this cold or everyone will start getting confused and eventually pass out." Russia picked America up (as he was the most able to) and they started walking back to the car. About half way back, Italy passed out. Germany caught him and they trudged on, all shivering and cursing the snow.  
Luckily, they made it to the car. The engine wasn't frozen, thankfully, and they all piled in. Although they hated the closeness the first time, now it was a blessing. They all sat close for warmth. Even Japan, who usually hated contact, sat closer than normal. America muttered softly in his doze, "Mattie...I'm sorry..."

Miles away Canada, eyes puffy red and a hole in his heart, whispered into his pillow, "America...I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N:**** Well? Opinion? Feels? I hope it was okay :) Review? I love you all! Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


End file.
